The Alliance
by Silvertigre
Summary: the Dragon Princess must marry to save her kingdom. But what happens when the meeting is sabotaged, and many are killed? Will she meet her fiancé and save her kingdom? Or will the world end in ruin?


**_Gomenesai! I'm sorry guys! I know I haven't posted recently, on the other chapter. I've been really busy lately... and I have writers block. But I now have a friend helping me with my story, so I should have a new chapter soon! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Since I don't have a new chapter yet for the other story, here is a short story I wrote that is loosely based off of one of my many wacky dreams. Enjoy!_**

 ** _~~Silvertigre_**

Once there was one kingdom. Once, we lived in harmony with all races. But, peace doesn't last forever. Nothing does.

"Princess Rena! Watch out!" I ducked under the falling branch, and continued into the forest. My wings crippled, I had to fold them close and rely on my legs. But, let me start at the beginning. My name is Rena. I am 19 years old, and yes, I am a princess. But I'm not your average princess. I am the dragon princess. I rule over the dragons. My people had been drawn into this war unwillingly, captured and made soldiers; the dragons either killed or made war steeds. They were suffering. Then, I was proposed a way out of war. I was to make an alliance with the largest kingdom by marrying the Kings son. We had arranged a peaceable meeting, that was sabotaged. There are archers that shot down my dragons, my guards, and put two arrows in my wings. Now, we can resume the story.

I was on the run, with two of the guards from Nekoma. When was tall, with black hair that looked like he just woke up, and the other was much shorter, with black roots and the rest of his hair was blonde. They were taking me to what the king called a safe house. Not only were we running, which was unusual for me, as I normally flew; we were being chased by an army. This was totally how I wanted to meet my fiancé. "Hey, Guard!" They turned and looked at me. "Princess, do you want them to find us?" the tall one asked. I stopped running, and shakily in my place. "I am on used to running like this. I will soon be unable to continue, I can't fly, and I can't get back to my people at least those who aren't dead." I was crying by now. They each other. The blonde finally spoke. " Kuroo, they are coming. Just carry her." "Come on princess. The safe house isn't far. Kenma lead the way." The tall one, Kuroo, lifted me and put me on his back, and then we were off again. "I'm sorry, Kuroo." I said. "Princess, don't worry about it. You aren't that heavy, and I can't disobey and order from the king." "Do you think they are still alive? Any of them?" I was much calmer now, still sniffling, but wondering about the feet of those left behind, Akkadian and Nekoman alike. Kenma and said, "We are here princess."

Kuroo went in first to make sure it was safe. As he entered the small stone cottage, Kenma put his hand on my shoulder and said "Rena, don't worry. I'm sure your people will survive, if not for themselves, then for you. They love their princess, and they will not abandon you." I was shocked at how much he said, I didn't pay any attention to the fact that he called me by my first name.

Inside the building, I was expecting the king to be there, or some people who are escaped. There was no one. I looked around and fell to my knees. Sobbing you could hear it echoing throughout the empty cottage. Kuroo sat next to me. "I'm sorry princess." Kenma knelt on the other side of me. "Princess, I am sorry I couldn't save your people." I looked up, his image blurry through my tears. "What could you have John? Today was began as a reason for my people to celebrate, and now, they will be morning from slavery. I could've save them with this alliance." Look down only to hear Kuroo say, "All you need is a priest or a judge. You can still continue the alliance." I jerked my head up towards him. "How?!" Kenma knelt in front of me. "I am Prince Kenma Kozume, successor to the throne of Nekoma."

Well, I'll skip ahead now to today. This all took place 10 years ago. Long story short, we found a judge that knew Kenma from the time he was young, got married, and took back Nekoma, then Akkadia. Now, I am finishing my tail, for my husband and my children, (twins), are waiting for me to go out to the garden. I have written our story so future generations of Akkadia and Nekoma alike may forever remember their alliance and how it came to be.

~~ Queen Rena Kozume  
Queen of the Dragons  
Mother of Akashi and Anita  
Wife to King Kenma Kozume of Nekoma

 _ **I am now aware of how horrid this story is... But here it is anyway. I hoped you liked it even though it's horrible. Review pls!**_

 _ **~Silvertigre**_


End file.
